Boldly Mutant
by Seryyth
Summary: Kit was the result of an attempt to unite two rival Guilds. Untrusted by both sides, and the offspring of two mutants, he still accepted who he was. Read on how he came to be, how things actually happened, and how he chooses his future. (Parallel to the X-Men movie.)
1. Boldly Mutant

**_I don't own the X-Men or any of the canon characters. I make no money from this story, and the only thing that I get is the reviews and view counts. Hope you enjoy._**

Kit Tiang, or Richard was drumming his fingers to a favorite song of his. He had a pair of big headphones on as he waited for his mark. He didn't make a sound, but in his hiding spot he was bobbing his head and mouthing the words.

Unseen below him, a small group of Mutants were getting ready. Kit knew from the report, that this group sold out other mutants, mostly poor innocents that didn't look human. Kit was one of many called in to assassinate these rogue mutants. And being a mutant himself, Kit wasn't very tolerant of the murder of innocence.

The nineteen year old was waiting for the right time to act. He had been waiting for about several hours, never moving from his spot, until he thought the time arrived for him to do his duty. He would have waited longer, but as luck would have it, Kit was discovered as one of the mutant's pointed up to his location and the entire group learned of his presence.

Suddenly Kit flew into motion.

The first mutant went down instantly, as the red haired teen landed on him. When Kit stood up, the rest of the group froze as they saw him look like he was playing on an air guitar, and in all appearance looked as if he were performing a song that they weren't privy to. They glanced down on their fallen friend to see that he was dead, his head seared open-as if a hot iron knife was used.

Abruptly they raised their weapons or readied themselves to attack, and they saw the boy look at them and smile.

He flew into motion once more, a blur of red and white, and attacked. One mutant saw everything, as his mutation allowed for him to see things, as if time had slowed down for him. He watched as the teen whirled around like a graceful dancer, a single whip coming from two fingers, and burning through anything that met it. Flesh parted too easy, plastic was cut before it could even melt and metal melted and fell apart upon meeting with this whip.

And the mutant's last thought, before he died, was that this boy was a second generation mutant.

Kit, after he was done, started going through the area. Nothing was safe, pockets were rifled through, files were quickly read and credit cards and cash became his.

Then his cell phone rang.

Kit answered it, "Hello."

"Where are you?" The boy heard a male voice ask.

"I'm in the abandoned warehouse near the port," Kit answered, rolling his eyes. "Doin' what I'm gettin' paid for."

"Y' are jus' like your mother," Kit heard the man tell him, the Cajun accent coming out clearly.

The boy smiled.

"I wan' for y' to meet me at the Ace Nine in about an hour," Kit heard. "It's important."

"Alright," The teen said before he hung up.

Kit walked for a bit, until he saw a small figure slamming a payphone headset against the payphone and destroying it. Kit smiled and chuckled slightly as the person finally ripped the headset from the phone.

Kit started clapping, a slow sarcastic motion, and the small figure looked up at him. Instantly Kit recognized the kid to be Ghost. Once they met, a brief incidence in which Ghost saved him from getting caught by a cop. They both had escaped from a mental hospital and they were hiding out. It was a minor thing, but they only got each other's names before Kit had to leave.

It was then that he decided to do Ghost a favor, in return for the small thought, and offered him his cellphone.

Kit then watched as Ghost made a phone call and quickly ended it. And just as fast, he watched as Ghost disappeared into the night. The mutant stood there for a minute, before he decided that maybe it was time to visit his brother.

Kit looked at his cellphone and then made another call.

"Yeah," Kit said as the other line picked up. "I think that it's time that we visit The School, Papa."

A minute passed.

"Yeah," Kit said. "I think that you might meet an old friend of yours."

* * *

_**Sorry this chapter is short, but this has been itching to come out. So I hope that you like. **_

_**This also needed to be written as I had someone point out to me, that some of Viper's story would not have really made sense, so here's the other bits not in The Viper.**_

_**Leave a review or comments and let me know what you think.**_

Written to Kongos I'm only Joking.


	2. Meeting with Papa

_Oct 1986.._

The five year stepped off of the plane and looked around for the man who his Mama said was his Papa. Kayla, the nice flight attendant, was with him and she pointed to a guy holding a large playing card with a Jack of Spades on the front.

"Is that your father?" Kayla asked him, directing his attention to the man.

Richard looked at the guy. The man wore a tan trenchcoat, had reddish brown hair and in his other hand was a deck of cards, the boy noticed that the man constantly shifted in his hand.

"I think so," Richard said unsure if he really knew.

In his whole life of five years, he only was told of his Papa. Most of it came from people who didn't like him, and the little bit that was good, came from his Mama. Before she left him in the care of Kayla hours earlier, Richard had begged his Mama to come with him and to let him to stay with her. Unknown to him, her heart bled at his cries. She didn't want to send him away, but it was to save his life and to give him a chance of a full and happy childhood. Something that her people wouldn't have allowed for him to have. And as the plane took off she had cried as she knew that she'd not ever see her son again.

But Richard had arrived at the Paris airport and was now walking up to the man with Kayla.

"What's your name sir?" Richard heard her ask.

"Remy LeBeau."

Kayla smiled and she gently pushed the boy forward.

"This is your son," She introduced.

The boy wanted to hide as the man's red eyes looked down on him, "You're the lil' kit huh?"

"Richard Boudreaux," Kayla offered.

The boy saw the man smile and crouched.

"Welcome home kit," Richard heard.

_July 2000..._

Kit waited until the exact minute on meeting with his Father. It always annoyed him, that Kit did that, he was given a time and the teen could be counted on showing his face on the dot.

Remy saw his son listening to his headphones again and bobbing his head to a song. He knew his boy well. Kit seemed to never take things seriously, always appearing to play around. But in truth, Gambit knew that he had did right in what he did to raise his son, and it was clear in the way that Kit acted when it came down to producing the desired results. Yet sometimes Remy wondered, if he should get his son checked to see if there was something off.

Gambit reached out to grab the headphones off of his boy's head, only to be smoothly dodged, as Kit spun around and dropped to the ground. The man turned around to see that his son was back on his feet, but only caught a glimpse of the boy, and Remy frowned as he realized that Kit was toying with him.

Kit suddenly saw a flash of white and he learned that he was sitting on the ground. He quickly discovered that his headphones were now in his Father's hands and the object was turning red.

"Hey," Kit retorted feebly as he heard tiny popping noises coming from his headphones. "Papa!"

"I taught ya' better than that," Remy told him as he dropped the now useless object.

Kit got up, brushing himself off, and looked at his Father expectingly.

"I asked you to meet wit' me," Gambit informed his son. He was going to continue, but a question came to the front of his mind. "Y' finished wit' Infinity Tribal?"

"Yeah," Kit answered, smiling. "I did what they wanted, so I should be getting meh money."

"Good," Remy said. "I jus' got a phone call from a Professor Xavier. He wants us t' meet him at Central Park."

"No Papa," Kit said, his smile fading. "He wants t' meet with you. I've long made it clear that I'm with the Faction. I'm down with protecting the line that was drawn."

"Well I'm not!" Gambit said. "W' all are equal."

Kit frowned. His Father knew what he thought about the X-Men. Oh, the school was alright, but the people and Xavier knowingly put the innocent children that went to school there at risk everyday. It angered the Faction, but since the main base was located in Europe, the difficult choice was made to wait and watch to see when the school would be attacked by the humans.

"Th' Humans ain't thinking that way," Kit said getting angry, his talk slipping from the proper way that he had drilled into him. "Wha' y' think tha' they jus' gonna sit an' let us go?!"

"Quit ya' yelling," Gambit ordered.

Kit stopped, realizing the truth in his Father's words. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them, he looked at the man calmly.

"Papa," Kit said, a smooth calm radiating from him. "You can go and meet with the man. I'll go and visit Krysto."

"Okay," Remy said, feeling a bit disappointed. "Y' keep in touch wit me."

"I will Papa," Kit promised.

* * *

_**Sorry people, if this was any way out of character. It's been a while since I really read any comics, or watched any of the newer movies. I'm going by my memory, so if you guys have any suggestions, I would greatly appreciate them. **_

_**I hope that you enjoyed the chapter.**_


	3. Enjoying the time

_March 1987..._

Kit, as he was now being called, was enjoying himself.

Hell, everyone was having a good time. There were gambling tables, a slot machine and a bar. And in the middle of it all was an area where a band could perform, with speakers around the raisec stage.

Jazz music was playing out from the speakers, around the stage, and the boy was on the stage practicing some moves. A few people stopped to watch the boy dancing away and a few left some money in a little hat that he had left nearby.

His Papa owned this casino, opened after winning big at a card game at another place. He was well known by the frequent visitors to the bar. Always seen either dancing or delivering drinks to the customers, they all knew that he was the only child allowed in this little casino, and his Father wasn't far away.

However no one had actually heard the boy speak, save for getting the attention of a customer. So most had thought that the boy was a bit slow. Yet the locals knew better, that he was too smart, and most knee to watch their pockets with him around. Most newcomers always found themselves short around the boy, much to the dismay of his Father.

But today, Kit wasn't pickpocketing or working. He was off today, for a meeting with a man later. Both his Father and Kit were to meet with a Mr Xavier. But just when his Father was about to chase out everyone, a large group came in.

Some ordered drinks, and a few sat at the table where his Papa sat, and started a game with him.

One of them came up to him, a guy who looked like he'd just turned nineteen, and smiled at Kit.

"You got some nice moves for a lil runt," Kit heard the guy say.

The boy stopped dancing and looked at the guy. He noticed that the stranger had silver eyes, but the rest of the features were human. Kit narrowed his eyes slightly and for a moment, as they both suddenly heard yelling.

"G' outta m' place!" Kit heard his Papa yell, as he saw the table flip over and spilling cards and liquid everywhere. "M' boy ain't f' sell t' no one!"

"But we can offer more to him than anything that he can get at this time," Kit heard as he got closer. "We can provide him education, training and protection."

Kit watched his Papa's eyes narrow and he raised a finger.

"Y' have one minute t' impress m'," Kit heard his Papa said. "W' talk in th' back. Y' follow m'."

About an hour later the bar was closed down as Kit was told the news.

Kit found out that he'd be staying with a large group of Mutants like him, with all the education and safety that he couldn't get with his Papa. Kit didn't want to go at first, but after a lot of convincing the boy finally agreed.

And so a week later Kit found himself on a plane to Russia, to join a large community calling themselves Infinity Tribal.

_April 2000..._

Kit stepped off of the bus and looked up at the sky for a moment. He thought that he saw a blurr of green and black, but he quickly dismissed it as a trick on his eyes. It wasn't him, Kit thought, most anyone knew that Toad would not be showing his greenish face around here, since the Liberty fiasco.

Kit walked a few blocks until he arrived at his destination, the School for Mutants.

Xavier owned the school, Kit knew, however a lot of the Mutants who had grown up in the school now helped to run it and teach the students. It was one of the things that Kit had quickly learned after Magneto had tried to attack the humans using the Liberty Statue. It caused major panic and had upset the balance. And not even a month later, he discovered that his half brother was now a mutant like him, and now in the school.

That was almost a year ago.

Kit walked in past Sunglasses at night, whom was otherwise known as Cyclops or Scott Summers. Kit gave the man a peace sign, as he walked through the only open gate, and noticed that the only response he got back was a nod.

Kit had become well known with almost everyone that stayed at the mansion and gave most of the Teachers nicknames, that quickly spread like wildfire with the students. It really gave him a reputation as cool with the kids, but the teachers didn't like it too much.

"Hello, Kit," He heard.

Kit turned around to see Storm coming down the stairs. The startling white hair was a clear sign that she was a Mutant, and the teen felt a slight sadness for her, but it only lasted briefly as she smiled at him. He returned the gesture with a grin and a chuckle. He had a great respect for her, as he had seen her powers with his own eyes. He remembered the tales of others who had claimed to have seen her, but the stories all paled in comparison to seeing the lightening bolt moving sideways towards the Liberty Statue hitting a sole target within.

"Hello Ms Munroe," Kit replied with a slight bow. "I've come to visit my brother."

"He's in computer class at the time, Kit," She informed him smiling.

"Ah," He sighed mockingly. "Guess that I should wait. Whatever should I do?"

He noticed that she grinned as he looked at her mischievously.

Thirty minutes later, Krystopher came down from his class to hear rumors that Kit was back. The fourteen year old sighed in irritation. He knew that every time, when Kit visited, he'd always remain in his elder brother's shadow. No matter what he did.

The white haired boy walked after the groups flocking towards wherever Kit was, and soon found him in the back of the mansion, on the pavilion doing magic tricks.

"Oh look!" Kit shouted out. "My blessed brother finally shows is wonderful face!"

Viper forced himself to hold back a sneer as he had a feeling that today was going to be a long day.

**_Sorry that it took a while, but I had to travel. I'm now in wonderful New Orleans, and enjoying myself. And since I'm here, where Kit actually lives, you guys get to "see" it with me!_**


End file.
